


Travelin' Man

by jenajasper



Series: Working Class Hero [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother Feels, Episode: s05e02 Good God Y'all!, Family Dynamics, Gen, Hitchhiking, Lost friendship, POV Third Person, Regret, Winchester Family Angst (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenajasper/pseuds/jenajasper
Summary: "Maybe it's best we just.....go our separate ways "Sam to Dean *
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: Working Class Hero [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/372383





	Travelin' Man

When you travel alone, you tend to mind your own business. Sure, you're aware, you pay attention but you don't get involved. Like those two at the picnic table. I'm getting a lot of emotion. Brothers, boyfriends, there's something deep there. I got a family; I can feel it. 

It must've hurt, whatever happened. 

It was a long time ago. They had been friends forever. They made it through fights about girls, sports, Star Trek vs Star Wars, even jealousy. But in the end, it had been pride. They always had after-school and summer jobs and shared everything' In the last year of high school, they bought a car. Calling it a car was being kind. But they spent their summer fixing it up and customizing it to perfection. They shared it without incident and it never caused any friction. When they graduated, they both went to work. His friend joined a company that accepted him into a junior management development program. He went to work in the family business, a hardware store that was big enough to serve three counties. At first, they met once a week or so for a beer and to hang out with their friends. It was perfect. As time went by, the meetings became less frequent; his friend had business obligations and needed to nurture his career. He had obligations too. The arguments began about which job was worth more or more important. Wearing a suit or wearing overalls. Cocktail parties or a night at the bar. It seemed unbelievable. Becoming an adult changed them and they couldn't seem to hang on. Neither one of them could get over hurt feelings and bruised egos. After everything, this was going to be the thing that broke them up. 

One of the young men walked over to the truck with a backpack on his shoulder. As he walked over, the driver looked at them both. It didn't appear that either of them was happy with this decision. With a closer look, this seemed to be the younger one, and the one left behind, at the picnic table, looked like he was about to cry from helplessness. So, the younger one must have made the decision. The young man asked for a ride. They spoke for a few minutes to decide that they were both going in the same direction. The man had a feeling that whatever he said would be all right; this was not a planned trip. 

I don't want to get in their business but I've gotta find a way to send this kid back where he belongs 

**Author's Note:**

> * " Good God Y'all" S 5 Ep 2 written by S Gamble


End file.
